eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The New Path
Obtaining the book #Examine a table on the second floor of the Windstalker Village inn to learn the combination code #Break into the Bank Vault in Kaladim: ##Kill Great Grenadier Gonga to obtain a blasting keg; the climbing wall to access him in Heroes Hold is on the southeast side of the arena ##In Hall of the Hammer, find the Bank Vault door in the tiny alley east of Ratsbone's Treasury ; click the bottom of the door to place the keg and light it ##*The door respawns in 15 minutes. There is no other exit from the vault #Climb to the second floor and use the combination from the table on an ornate chest * Click East then South. (If wrong combo is input you must wait 24 hours to try again.) Book Text The New Path Words of N'Gurai of Anetiff What we do now, will claim the Age of Destiny from those that follow the faiths above. The One has spoken. His children shall listen. Where once we were brothers at war, we now unite under N'Gurai. The blood feud must end. Our fight should not be between the forsaken sibling rodent races, but between below and above. The master plan has been altered. N'Gurai has spoken his lipless words. We are to unite all the children of below. We are to become an army against light. We are to become the army of below, the Serilian Horde. A false prophet and king shall be chosen and he shall carry the name of the supreme father. This king shall journey to the far tunnels of the Underfoot to bring the word of N'Gurai. This word shall unite and those that refuse to listen shall be deconstructed. The king shall tread upon the abyss until an army can be raised to claim the kingdom of the defiled children of below, the dwarves. Our horde must be strong of fist and weak of mind. First among the armies shall be the ursans, the bugbears of Clan Terrok. So easily these creatures can be led astray. From the Dens of Deepforest these combatants will be summoned. They once fought for their king, but he shall soon be deposed. King Grizlok will show his true colors with some guile of our own. A king weak in battle and weak in word shall be dethroned and the new army shall be raised. Our horde must be maintained and must be supplied. From the dank factories of Clan Grungetalon shall be summoned. Where goblinoids tinker, tamper and tailor for the dark and sinister gnomes, they shall now be persuaded towards the new path. A truth half told will herald the weakminded goblin to revolt for a rising faith. We are not the children of two, but rather, the children of one. Through the name of Bolgin the Grungetalon shall be drawn to us. Our horde must retain a strong spiritual foundation. Blesssed by Brell, we shall be. From the tunnels and caves of the Black Sun Sea, Clan Kragbak shall be summoned. For those blinded by faith, a new direction is not easily taken. We shall present false scrolls that speak lost words of below. So strong will these words be that they shall spawn a false apostle and a false religion. A war of faiths shall take place. In the wake of this bloody war, our new religion shall prevail. In this new religion the path to the horde shall be blazed. We cannot find the Kragbak, they must find us. Our horde shall fling powdered death and be protected by the mixtures of magic. A union of societies from worlds apart shall grant this to us. From the dank cavernous tombs of the Ivory Graveyard we shall call upon the Shrool. These being of the forbidden harvests shall be lured to us through the promise of eradication of all green from above. Their final war shall become part of ours so that their secrets of sinister sowing may empower our army. Let the hoodwinking hobbits of the Sunless being this alliance. Our horde forges shall burn bright with the ancient secrets of steel. Long has the vast foundry empire of the Iron Lords of Crundom belonged to the Red. Within the Inferno Abyss the prophet shall speak in whispers. The ears of the Iron Lords shall be filled with the promise of forgotten riddles. The formulas of the great Hatch shall be their beacon to alliance. Our promises shall be greater then the Red's threats. Many will die to join us, but the secrets will be ours. Our horde must see what our foes see. our horde must know what our foes know. Our horde must make a forbidden alliance, an alliance with those of above. From the... (The book has taken great water damage and the words begin to bleed and blur beyond this point.) Credits Category:Hidden Quests